


Day 4 - Food

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Food Sharing, Kokichi's a food thief, Lunch date, M/M, Soft Oma Kokichi, Soft Saihara Shuichi, cafe date, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi decide to visit a cafe for a date.DAY 4 OF OUMONTH
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: OuMonth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 4 - Food

The cafe was positively bustling, which, in Kokichi’s opinion, was both a blessing and a curse, and all for the same reason. It meant that Shuichi was constantly distracted by each and every little noise, therefore pulling his attention away from his boyfriend to pay more attention to his surroundings. He blamed it on his beloved being a detective.

Kokichi eyed him for a few moments, pouting dramatically before his attention shifted to the plate in front of Shuichi, two halves of a (surprisingly appealing) sandwich piled on top one of another, the lettuce, tomato, and deli meat almost calling Kokichi’s name in a taunting manner. He regretted turning down Shuichi’s offer to buy him something to eat. Oh well, it was too late to do anything about that now.

...Although, he  _ was _ pretty distracted. Perhaps a little nibble wouldn’t hurt. Nonchalantly, he lifted his hand to rest it on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his other hand, pretending to look disinterested as his gaze flicked around the cafe, as if he were just people watching. He snickered at a couple bickering over who was going to pay, as if that were something to be entertained by, as his hand began its slow crawl across the table top, inching closer and closer to his goal resting on his beloved’s plate.

He couldn’t stop the way his eyes lit up when he felt his fingers brush the crust, so he angled his head away in the hopes that Shuichi wouldn’t catch it. He knew he wasn’t being very sneaky, seeing as his only chance to take the sandwich was to move in broad daylight, as he was doing now.

He wasn’t expecting the sandwich to move back, however, and Kokichi turned his head ever so slightly to see what had happened. Shuichi was staring back at him, a knowing smile playing at his lips as he held the half of the sandwich teasingly between his fingers. “Looking for something?” he hummed, raising an eyebrow.

Kokichi’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at having been caught. “No,” he lied, shrugging his shoulders. “I was going to ask you to check if it was poisoned, an Ultimate Supreme Leader can’t eat something and be poisoned!”

Shuichi hummed thoughtfully, nodding as he studied the sandwich. “True, true, but if I recall correctly…” He glanced up at Kokichi for a moment before returning to the sandwich. “ _ I  _ ordered this to eat, because someone told me that he wasn’t hungry.” His gaze returned to Kokichi’s again, and while still holding the teasing light, they had become much sharper. “Unless that someone was lying?”

Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms. “That’s not fair, Saihara-chan,” he huffed. “You can read my lies way too easily, it’s infuriating.”

Shuichi just laughed, pushing the other half of the sandwich over to Kokichi. “Yes, yes, come on now, let’s share this, okay?”

Who knew that food tasted better when you shared it with someone you cared about?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, make sure you leave kudos and a comment! See you next upload!


End file.
